Momento Indicado - Pinecest - Drabble
by Flasho-D
Summary: Te sigo queriendo, te sigo amando. Por eso duele tanto. Discúlpame por decírtelo en el momento menos indicado.


—Nunca he tenido el don de la palabra para estas cosas, aunque las personas suelen comentar que tengo el talento de saber qué decir ante la situación que se presente, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad: El sentimentalismo no es lo mío. Supongo que por eso me ha costado tanto poder venir a hablarte, aun en estas… Circunstancias, que me han tenido tan decaído todo este tiempo. Y lo peor es que aún tengo miedo; a pesar de saber que no me responderás, ni siquiera me escucharás, pero quiero creer que puedo ser un poco egoísta contigo y hablarte de todas formas. Tampoco creo que te moleste que me siente a tu lado, sé que aprecias mi compañía, y más aún luego de todo esto, sumando lo sola que te he dejado.

Lo lamento, me ha costado enfrentarlo, y venir a verte se me hacía más doloroso.

Lo sé, soy muy temeroso; luego de tantos años aún conservo un poco de esa cobardía con la que me formé desde crío, así como tú aún mantenías esa actitud de niñita desesperante y alegre. Luego de nuestras vacaciones en Gravity Falls logré ser más confiado, pero parece que el miedo está arraigado a mi personalidad permanentemente. Pero así me quieres. Y también me comprendes.

Después de todo, eres mi gemela. Sé muy bien que, si estuvieras en mi lugar, sentada a mi lado como yo lo estoy a tu lado en este momento, el corazón te estaría palpitando tan rápido que no tendrías idea de cómo estas logrando hablar siquiera. Aunque, quién sabe, quizás hasta podrías haber manejado esta situación mejor que yo. Y creo que puedo afirmar que sí hubiera sido así, porque aunque seamos gemelos, nuestros sentimientos eran… Distintos. Y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, los míos no han cambiado.

Creo que por eso me duele tanto. Creo que por eso me cuesta continuar.

Pero no es tu culpa.

No te despojo de la culpabilidad porque sienta lástima por ti, o porque simplemente sea la verdad. La culpa es mía, y no asumirla sólo sería otro acto de cobardía, los cuales ya estoy cansado de acumular.

Dejé que los años pasaran como si nada, esperando algo que nunca llegaría porque yo debía buscarlo.

Recuerdo que yo solía tratarte de ilusa porque siempre caías en amoríos pasajeros e infantiles, la mayoría simplemente sacados de tu inconmensurable imaginación. Qué hipócrita fui. Pensar que todo este tiempo he actuado igual, formando en mi mente todas las cosas que pudimos haber hecho si yo hubiese tenido el valor. Nunca lo tuve, nunca llegó a mí; simplemente, nunca lo busqué. A estas alturas, sigo sin tenerlo.

Ah. Me he complicado tanto que no podrías entender mi palabrería, supongo que debí prestarte atención cuando me dabas consejos para hablar con otras chicas, pero yo era testarudo y le restaba importancia porque contigo nunca me costaba hablar, y con eso me bastaba. Eras la única con la que me importaba mantener una buena charla. He de admitir que amaba cuando nos desvelábamos, aun en tiempo de clases, sólo hablando de lo primero que nos llegara a la cabeza; no me irritabas tanto como mi expresión demostraba cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana y aún me seguías contando sobre el trabajo que te llevó confeccionar varios de tus suéteres, sólo era el cansancio, pero lo aguantaba por el simple hecho de que me encantaba escucharte.

Debí decírtelo en ese entonces. Pude aprovechar algún momento en el que casi cayeras dormida y confesártelo, excusándome luego con que estabas delirando por el sueño; habrías aceptado mi excusa y sería como si nada hubiera salido de mi boca. No serías consiente de lo que pude decir, pero ya no tendría este peso conmigo. Torturándome.

Algo que aún recuerdo con detalle es aquella tarde de abril en el parque, cuando, luego de clases, nos fuimos con los chicos al parque y jugamos a la botella. Fueron quince turnos, de los cuales yo participé en tres y tú en cuatro; quince turnos antes de que la botella nos apuntara a los dos. El calor que yo sentía no era por el sol que parecía hornear a la ciudad; mis mejillas ardían porque debía besarte. Todos insistieron en que lo dejáramos pasar y que rodáramos nuevamente la botella, tú incluida, pero yo insistí fingiendo indiferencia porque «son las reglas del juego». Fugaz, un beso de media luna, que me bastó para ese entonces.

No debí conformarme con tan poco. Yo no quería una simple «media luna». Yo te quería a ti.

Te sigo queriendo, te sigo amando. Por eso duele tanto.

Discúlpame por decírtelo en el momento menos indicado.

Pero debo aceptar la realidad, te fuiste y debo seguir con mi vida. Intentaré recordar tus consejos y encontraré a alguna chica. Sé que eso te haría feliz, yo sólo espero que pueda reconfortarme. —Se levantó del pasto y colocó suavemente las rosas sobre la tumba de su hermana. Con las palmas siendo restregadas en su rostro, eliminó cualquier rastro que sus lágrimas pudieron haber dejado. —Enfrentaré a mi corazón, latente, que me recuerda de la manera más dolorosa que sigo vivo, y tú no.


End file.
